Trying to Stay Afloat
by ThatgirlSakura
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a girl with problems and is trying to get away from her past. Sasuke Uchiha sees through her lies and he does not like what he sees. What happens when a broken girl like Sakura meets an all to knowing guys like Sasuke? Will Sakura stay on dry land, or will she just end up drowning. Rated M just in case!
1. The new girl

This is my first story ever! I hope you like it! I do not own any of the characters and I do not own Naruto. All rights to that go to Masashi Kishimoto. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

*clack* *clack* *clack* *clack* She couldn't even hear her footsteps as they met the pavement in a quick and hurried rhythm. She was running, and running fast. She couldn't hear anything over the loudness of her breathing and the pounding of her heart against her chest. Her arms were pumping wildly by her sides as she ran, she didn't dare look back either. Feeling the fresh blood running down her leg and her arm, the throbbing pain around her eye giving her the sign that she was sure to have a bruise there in a few minutes. Rain poured down on her and she could barely see two feet infront of her, she was soaked and her pink hair stuck to her face. She just needed to get there, to the train station before he realized she was gone. He would come for her, and she didn't know if she would be able to fight him off again. She was ready for college, she had gotten into the best medical school there was, Konoha University. He hadn't been to please with that though, seeing as though it was too far and he wouldn't be able to "love" her from where he was.

She thought he would be happy for her, she had made a wonderful dinner for him. It was all of his favorites, the same meal her mother would cook for him. Cutting him a piece of pie; she let her mouth open and she told him the good news. She had gotten a full scholarship to KU, she thought he would be happy...but then reality hit her like a ton of bricks. Actually, it had been his fist.

So here she was, running as fast as she could to get to the train station in time. She had saved up money for years, which wasn't much, but it was enough to buy a train ticket to get the hell out of here. She had waited years for this, to get away from him...today was that day.

She kept her hood up as she entered the train station. She moved quickly, buying her ticket and going straight to her train. She didn't speak to anyone, she just kept her head down and ignored the looks she received. Finally, she had made it onto her train and she sat in the back keeping to herself. She looked out the window as the engine started, and everything; the lights, the buildings, the house she grew up in..it all disappeared.

Sakura Haruno, age 18. Runaway.

* * *

Her pink hair made her stick out like a sore thumb, and it annoyed him. He sat there at the table with Naruto and a few of the others as he watched her from the distance. She seemed alert and aware, but she had a really bright smile on her face. Sasuke watched as Naruto had suddenly stood up, he seemed to have spot the pinkette as well.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto's voice bellowed over as he ran towards her. Sasuke watched with a cool expression on his face but he was interested in what was happening. So her name is Sakura then? How did Naruto even know her? Sasuke watched as she had turned to look toward their direction, her eyes widening and her mouth forming a bright smile as she broke out into a sprint, meeting Naruto halfway and jumping into his arm. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched the two laugh and spin around.

Sasuke was in his second year at college, and he had not once seen this girl. She seemed like any other girl, annoying and crying for attention. He figured she was new here, starting her first year here at KU. She wasn't as flashy as the other girls here, more down to earth. She was simple it seemed, a pair of leggings, tall boots, a dark purple long sleeve that hung off one shoulder, and a bag that hung by her hip.

He found this girl annoying, but he wasn't sure why.

* * *

Sakura had been staying in a hotel since she made her get away, but today was her first day in college and she was not happy, she hasn't been happy in years, but she thinks she might be on the way to happy. She walked along the campus of KU, admiring the place and the people..everyone seemed so happy. Her head snapped to the side as she heard her name ring across the campus toward her. Her eyes met his bright blue ones and her feet automatically began to move.

"Naruto!" her voice rang out, her body crashing into his and her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Naruto Uzumaki had been her best friend many years ago before he moved away to Konoha. He had been around when he mother was, but he moved before she had died...before her father had turned so cruel. She hadn't expected to see Naruto here at all, when he sat her down he asked how she was and they chatted idly.

Sakura was afraid of boy she didn't know, but her therapist had told her that it was normal for somebody who had been what she's been through.

She explained to him that she was here on a scholarship to be a surgeon and he had hugged multiple times again as she spoke. She watched Naruto turn to look behind him and yell to a tall boy with dark hair. "Sasuke-teme! Get over here!" he yelled and Sakura couldn't help but laugh a bit as he did so. Sakura's emerald eyes watched as Naruto's friend came over toward them.

She took in his appearance, he was in a simple blue t-shirt and jeans. He doesn't look as cheerful as Naruto, actually he looks quite bored. When he made his way closer to them she felt his presence almost calming and he doesn't make her nervous. She doesn't know why that is.

* * *

"Teme, this is Sakura-Chan. She's been my best friend since we were little until I moved here to Konoha." , Naruto introduced her. Sasuke's eyes scanned over the petite girl. He could see why Naruto was friends with her. Naruto liked girls like her. Pretty, vapid, and smiley...but in this case, fake too. Her smiles were fake, her hair too girly and pink to be real.

Sasuke was told to never judge a book by it's cover, but he didn't care. She looked like an only child, a daddy's girl, a stupid cheerleader or something. Sasuke didn't like girls like her. They were selfish, spoiled, self-centered, and unlike him, never knew what it was like to be alone.

"Haruno, Sakura" he heard her say as she held out her hand and gave another (fake) smile. Her voice was smooth and she wasn't shy either. His hand met hers in a handshake, "Uchiha, Sasuke". His eyes met her green ones and he was even more annoyed and let go of her hand. He took in her appearance; she was tiny, and she was thin with really long legs. She looked so delicate.

"Are you here alone? Or are your parents? I would love to see them!" Sasuke heard Naruto say toward Sakura and Sasuke saw her give a nod that said she was alone. Just a small nod that didn't give any explanation why someone like her she be alone on a day like today. She didn't say anymore about where her parents were and it seemed to him like it was something she didn't want to talk about, even if she did continue to smile.

"Well if that's the case, then you can grab a bite to eat with us!" Naruto offered and Sasuke was annoyed because he already knew her answer before she said it. "That would be great!" she said, a smile present on her face.

That annoyed Sasuke, because he knew this meant she would be seeing a lot of this girl.

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure how she felt about Sasuke, but she didn't mind his presence. He was quiet though and only muttered one worded answers. She didn't eat though, she wasn't quite hungry. She was introduced to the others and had taken a liking to Ino. The others seemed to like Sakura too.

"I'm from Suna, I'm studying Premed and I'm a dancer and I run a lot." she tells them. It's nice to catch up with Naruto, and she can tell he's still the same go-lucky kid as he was when they were kids. His bright blue eyes light up as he speaks and he wears the same color shirt he used to always wear...orange. She watched as he eats a large helping of ramen, his favorite food since they were little.

She smiled as they told her about themselves. She could feel Sasuke's dark eyes on her though, almost in an accusing manner but she doesn't say anything. She feels like Sasuke is trying to see her or trying to get in her head somehow..but she just keeps smiling.

Sasuke had stood up though and threw his now empty water bottle into the trash. "I'm going to the park." he announced and left, ignoring Naruto's and the other's protest. She was unsure why he had left so soon but she guessed it didn't really matter, she didn't think it did at least.

Afterwards Naruto had taken her on a tour of KU and she was instantly in love with the place. He walked her to her room and cheerfully said goodnight. She locked her door and looked around at her dorm. She was alone..but not really, now that she had made new friends. But nights had always been the hardest for her. That's when he invaded her her mind and gave her nightmares. She'd wake up with adrenaline rushing through her body and beads of sweating dripping from her forehead.

It had always been like this.

And she hated him for that.

* * *

Run. Jump. Dunk. Run. Jump. Shoot.

Sasuke bounced the basketball as he ran back and forth on the basketball court that was located on campus. His raven hair sticking to his sweaty face. His mind was plagued by a pink haired girl named Sakura.

He was annoyed by that stupid girl. She was so annoying.

She is fake, just like her fake smiles.

It's clear to see that she's pretty, she's smart, and she has a great sense of humor. But it's a lie. A cover up. A mask that she's hiding behind. That stupid girl is a mess inside and she's a liar.

Sasuke hates liars. So until that annoying girl admits that she is a mess and that she is truly broken. Sasuke sees no reason to even acknowledge her presence.

Sasuke doesn't know what it is about this girl, but he just can't seem to shake her off of his mind. And, because of that..he's missed every shot he's taken. The basketball keeps hitting the rim and bouncing to the ground.

...stupid annoying girl.


	2. Mishaps and a party

After calming herself from yet again another panic attack, her puffy eyes looked over at the red glowing numbers that shone brightly in the darkness. 4:45. How she manages to sleep only a few hours a night and function throughout the day was beyond her. She stared at the clock until it struck Five O'clock and decided there would be no way she'd fall asleep. Sighing, she forced herself to get up and get dressed.

Some people found sleep a way to get away from the real world...but when she went to sleep, she found that waking up was no better than the nightmares that invaded her mind while she slept. It was hell inside her head while she was wide awake and walking, and it was even more hell as she slept.

Sneakers.

Sweatshirt.

Shorts.

Headphones...volume all the way up.

The second her foot hit the pavement outside of her dorm, she was off. It was still dark outside but there was hints of orange sunlight starting to show. Running had become a second nature to her. She ran to get away physically and mentally. She would make sure her music was loud enough so she couldn't hear anything but the lyrics.

Not her breathing.

Not her thoughts.

Nothing.

Sakura had taken a liking to running, as well as dancing. She was good a both, But she only danced when she was by herself. It had been a way to express her anger, her sadness..her pain. But, it was only something she did for herself and not once had she ever danced in front of someone...or would she ever.

Sweat poured down her forehead but she refused to stop, she would never stop. Giving up was something she was not so keen on doing. Even as the heat rose in the air around her she kept going. She wanted to. She needed to. She had to.

But there were times where she felt like she couldn't go on anymore. Like the world at hit her too hard and there was nothing left for her.

Like now, where she stopped in front of a street light and hunched over, holding herself up on her shaky legs.

* * *

He watched her from the court he was sitting on. What was she doing out so early? He had never seen anyone else besides himself up as early as this. Why was she being so stupid as to go running alone? Did she not know that there were scumbags who went after naïve girls like her? It was hot out and he took in her appearance.

He watched her pink(fake) hair swish behind her in a long ponytail. A sweatshirt in the middle of June? Was she insane? It was clear to anyone who saw her that she was exhausted, and the overly large sweatshirt made her look even smaller than she already was.

The court was miles from their dorm house and the only way he was able to get there was his bike. It was extremely hot out already, and here this stupid girl was wearing heavy clothes on a seven mile run. So..stupid. Then he saw it, the desperation in her eyes as she suddenly stopped and propped herself up on her knees. When others looked at her they would see a beautiful smiling girl, but when he saw her he saw past that. He saw the pain that was in her eyes and the forcefulness behind her smile. Fake.

And Sasuke Uchiha hated fake..and liars.

Just like her.

Then Sasuke saw her stand up tall and look over to him, her emerald orbs meeting his onyx ones. He had expected her to tell him to stop staring, but instead he watched her tiny hand come up beside her head and wave at him. Her gesture was kind and then just as quick as it happened, her hand went down to her side. She spun around on her heel and went right back the way she came.

What was it with this girl? Why did she plague his mind constantly even when he tried to hard to get her out of his mind.

Annoying.

* * *

The book suddenly hit the floor of her dorm and her head turned to watch Naruto grumbled to himself. "Sakura-Chan this is useless! And this is so utterly boring, why don't we just go out to do something fun?" Shaking her head with a laugh, "Because you're failing, and you cannot afford to do that my friend." In the corner Sasuke said his one syllable word...if it was even considered a word.

"Hn."

What was that even supposed to mean? It wasn't in the dictionary that was for sure. But Sakura didn't really mind..nor did she mind the nights where the two guys would come over. Well...when Naruto would drag Sasuke over to her dorm with him. She would sneak peaks over at Sasuke, hunched over scribbling notes from his text-book. She wanted to get to know him, even if he didn't want to get to know her. She felt a sense of security when he was around, but she knew she needed to be careful.

Because Sasuke Uchiha was the kind of guy that she could easily fall for. That scared her...a lot.

Sakura couldn't stop Naruto because it wasn't too long until he had dragged the two of them out of her room and out to meet the others. Sakura wasn't a fan of parties, they made her anxious. Things happen when people lose their sense of judgment, and they weren't good things.

* * *

They're surrounded by loud yelling, drink spilling, and laughter. Smell of alcohol and drugs filled their noses, but no one seemed to care.

His dark eyes watched her as she tilted her head back laughing at something Ino had said. She looked like every girl in the room; long curly hair cascading down her back, shorts that showed off her long legs, and a white tank top that rose a bit to show her skin if she moved a certain way. But, there was a difference.

She wasn't wasted and falling over like every other girl there was. She was more aware than the others and she wasn't fawning over idiotic boys. He eyed the red cup in her hand that she hadn't drunk out of yet. It was way past 12 in the morning and almost everyone there was half past drunk, except for the few people who included himself. They had been there for a few hours already and he had expected Sakura to be one of the light weights someone would end up having to carry home, but she wasn't. He wouldn't say it out loud...but she was beautiful...and extremely annoying.

Maybe he was judging her, maybe he was wrong, but he did not care.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he saw a guy come up to Sakura. He watched them for a few second and he saw Sakura shake her head, giving the man before her a polite smile. He didn't leave though, this man who sasuke knew as Zaku, he only moved closer to Sakura. Anyone who was clear in their head would see Sakura was growing uncomfortable. Zaku bent low next to Sakura's face and moved so she was against the wall...He must have said something Sakura didn't like because she suddenly pushed him away and tried to move past him.

It happened fast.

Zaku had grabbed Sakura roughly by her shoulder, her drink falling to the floor as he back was pressed firmly against the wall behind her. "Hey!" Sakura's voice said in shock. Fear, pain, and worry clear on her face as she struggled. Zaku was close, way too close for Sakura's comfort.

...and for Sasuke's.

Sasuke was there in an instant. His hand grabbing the back of Zaku's shirt and shoving him off of Sakura, a scream emitting from Sakura's throat.

"Get your own girl Uchiha." Zaku snapped, lunging forward with his fist aimed high at Sasuke. Sasuke's arm shot up, his hand gripping Zaku's wrist before Sasuke's own fist came slamming down on the side of Zaku's face. Sasuke was angry, and his voice was dark when he spoke. "get out of here Zaku, before things get really ugly.". At this point, all eyes were on the three of them. Zaku gave Sasuke a dirty look as he stood back up, but he walked away after staring at Sasuke for a few moments.

Turning to look at Sakura, whose eyes were wide and her mouth forming a small "o".

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked closer to her only to be stopped as her hand shot up in front of her defensively.

"Sakura-" ..."no!", Sakura said sternly in a shaky voice, cutting Sasuke off. Then she took off, pushing and shoving people out of her way as she exited the building. She was practically running and had made it halfway down the street until Sasuke had chased after her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to face him in the middle of the street causing her to jump.

Sasuke looked at her with an inquisitive look, "Where are you running off to? It's late and-" "Sasuke let me go." she said her green eyes widening slightly, pulling her arm sharply from his grasp.

"What are you doing? Why did you just run off like that?" he countered. "Leave me alone." she said as she began backing away from him.

Sasuke stared at her, and he decided to try again. His hand shot out, grabbing her slim wrist to keep her in place and there was no mistaking the naked fear that developed on her face.

Sasuke knew the signs. Pupils dilating, hyperventilation, sweating, shaking, stress. It was her flight or fight instincts. What had she gone through for those to kick in so easily? What would cause her to react so aggressively and urgently just at a man's touch, even as innocent as his? Her body had grown so tense and she looked like she was going to either attack him or turn and run away. Sakura began struggling against his hold the second he grabbed her wrist and he pulls her closer by her shoulders. "Sakura stop." he says firmly, but it didn't seem to matter what he was saying because she jerked herself free and kept taking more steps away from him.

"Would you calm down?" he says, much more harshly than he had intended, "Just come on let's go.".

The pure terror on her face was almost enough to make him guess and understand what she's been through, and why she's so defensive at his touch. He wants to break her down, and make her tell him everything. He wants to know all the lies she's hiding behind, but the other part of him feels guilt hitting him hard in the chest for causing her to be like this.

The color drains from her face and her chest is heaving as she tries to catch her breath. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, and she was shaking uncontrollably. Tiny hands went into fist at her sides. "please..would you please just..stop...please...don't." . Her voice small and raspy.

Sasuke is lost at what to do, he's never dealt with this kind of thing. And this annoying stupid girl was causing him more problems by the second. A simple thank-you would have done fine after he got that asshole away from her at the party, but instead she ran off and he was forced to chase her after her. Right? He had to. He couldn't just let her run off.

The next thing Sasuke knows, he's reaching out to catch her the moment he sees her eyes roll to the back of her head.

She's light, too light, just like he had expected. He stands there looking at her unconscious form in his arms. He wants to yell at her to wake up and ask her a million questions, but there would be none of that tonight.

Here he was, in the middle of the night..in the middle of a street...holding an unconscious girl

.

.

.

.

.

_ What the fuck._


End file.
